Cuando tiene que ser la mediadora
by Leidy RC
Summary: Neji y Lee no se llevaron bien desde siempre. Eso lo sabía muy bien Tenten, quien fue, es y será testigo de sus absurdas e incontables discusiones.
1. A los doce

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. _La historia sí es de mi autoría._

 **Aclaraciones:** | Universo Ninja | _Conjunto de Viñetas (500-1000 palabras)_ | Centrado en el **Team Gai**. Insinuaciones de _Neji/Tenten_ | Rated K+ | Género: Amistad - Humor - Romance |

* * *

 **.**

 **Cuando tiene que ser la mediadora.**

 **.**

* * *

 _I. A los doce._

.

Neji y Lee no se llevaron bien desde un principio.

Eso concluyó Tenten desde sus once años, estando aún en la Academia, analizando las miradas de reojo que lanzaba el alumno del mejor promedio al del peor. Jamás creyó que tendría que soportar a ese par como compañeros de equipo. Más parecían hermanos de cinco años que no dejaban de pelear, en lugar de ser los genin de doce graduados en la Academia. Eso era algo que jamás les diría.

Neji era un fastidioso que se justificaba solo por creerse _superior_ (en palabras de él mismo). Lee era tan impulsivo que podría saltársele encima con intención de golpearlo, y por eso quedaba mal. La castaña los miraba, con alguna risita escapándosele por lo gracioso que podía tornarse el asunto. Su discusión había comenzado al momento de sus presentaciones ante su tutor, y estaba retomándose.

—Eres un fracasado.

—¡Pues este fracasado te va a enseñar que sí puede ser un excepcional ninja! ¡Haré explotar mi llama de la juventud, como Gai-sensei!

Sí, definitivamente, ambos eran unos idiotas. Un idiota alucinado y un idiota aún más idiota. Pero no por eso le iba a resultar menos gracioso. Le había tocado compartir equipo con ellos, aunque no podía quejarse de tener al más hábil de su generación y al único muchacho que podría agarrarle charla a su excéntrico mentor. Incluso pasaron en equipo la primera prueba con Gai-sensei y seguían siendo genin; no eran malos chicos.

Solo tenían sus absurdas diferencias, las cuales estaban de más. Ellos dos no se llevaron bien desde el primer instante, eso era lo único que podía decir.

" _Niños"_ pensó Tenten, negando con la cabeza, mientras cogía el nuevo pergamino que elaboró esa mañana, para centrarse en el primer entrenamiento que tendría con su equipo. Poco debería importarle si sus dos compañeros se lanzaban miradas retadoras con ganas de matarse. _Ella no tenía nada que ver ahí…_

—Tenten —fue el llamado discreto de su maestro. Se acercó a él, tratando de adivinar qué le diría, porque aparentaba estar muy serio—. ¿Podrías avisarles a tus compañeros que iremos al otro campo de entrenamiento? Parecen estar tan concentrados.

Dirigió su vista a donde Gai señalaba: Lee haciendo sentadillas y Neji recostado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, ambos ignorándose. Estaba casi segura que la ignorarían igual a ella. Quizás Lee no, él era mucho más conversador que su otro compañero. Eso no significaba que haya hablado mucho con el chico de grandes cejas en la Academia; de hecho, Lee era bastante inseguro con cualquiera, así sea una niña que nunca lo trató mal como los demás alumnos. Recién empezaba a soltarse con su maestro, menos temeroso. Inclusive, ya estaba siendo pleitista con su asignado compañero.

—¿Y usted por qué no? —preguntó Tenten, sin tener ánimos de acercarse a ellos.

—Bueno, es que mucho tengo con dos alumnos que ni verse quieren. Al menos, te puedo tener a ti como su mediadora, la que se lleva bien con cada uno.

—Gai-sensei, aún no me hablo con ninguno.

—¡Motivo suficiente para empezar a establecer lazos de compañeros! Ustedes serán como mis hijos, así que se tienen que querer como hermanitos, ¿entendido? —Tenten parpadeó, detestando en el fondo que su maestro sea tan efusivo—. Aquí entre nos, te comento que nuestro entrenamiento va por pares. Y, como podrás ver, pequeña florecita, esos dos —señaló a sus alumnos, posando su otra mano en el hombro de la chica—, no se llevan bien. Lo que significa…

—Que yo seré compañera de entrenamientos con uno —completó resignada. Empezaba a disgustarle la idea de ser intermediaria entre ese par. Su maestro asintió, palmeándole la cabeza.

—Pero que no te moleste la idea, florecita. Ya no te incomodarán sus discusiones, no por mucho. Esos dos terminarán siendo _grandes amigos_ , confía en mis palabras —le guiñó el ojo, haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar, antes de dirigirse a los rivales jurados—. ¡Lee, Neji, vengan que iniciaremos el entrenamiento!

Tenten miró de reojo sus reacciones. El Hyuga caminó bastante serio, mientras que Rock Lee fue el primero en correr hacia su maestro, llegando antes. Gai sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, mirándolos uno a uno, para después explicar que sus entrenamientos serían, a partir de ahora, en equipo y en dúos. En equipo aprenderían, y por dúos practicarían la lección, perfeccionándola.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Lee, pero serás tú mi compañero. Tendrás un entrenamiento más riguroso por obvias razones. Tu jovial llama arderá —finalizó Maito Gai, sonriéndole a su emocionado pupilo.

—¿De verdad, Gai-sensei? ¡Prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Por ser un fracasado —susurró Neji, cortando la celebración de su ahora furioso compañero, quien estuvo dispuesto a golpearlo, de no ser porque su maestro lo sujetó de la cabeza.

—Bien, muchachos, empezará nuestro primer entrenamiento como el Equipo Gai que somos. Unidos y sin peleas. ¡Adelante con la fuerza de la juventud!

Ante la peculiar orden, Lee fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo hacia donde señalaba su mentor; éste también lo siguió, no sin antes repetirles la indicación a sus otros dos alumnos. Tenten estuvo en silencio todo el rato; ella creía que podía escoger a su compañero, pero eso no le afectaba tanto. Después de todo, fue buena la decisión de Gai juntar al más alto promedio con el promedio regular; en el fondo sí pensaba elegir al Hyuga.

Neji seguía sin moverse, tal vez la esperaba. Poco había hablado con él cuando aún estaban en la Academia, lo mucho que se dijeron fue por una lección en parejas y unos saludos. La castaña solía observarlo a lo lejos, analizando un poco su actuar, comprobando así que Hyuga Neji era extremadamente callado, no por tímido, _había algo más_. Y ese _algo más_ , estaba por descubrirlo.

—Pues… somos un dúo de entrenamiento —comentó Tenten, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Mejor tú que ellos.

Corrió, y Tenten tuvo que reaccionar rápido para seguirlo.

Confirmado: sus entrenamientos no serían pacíficos y normales teniéndolos de compañeros. Lo peor era que tendría que soportarlos, agregando la petición de Gai sobre ser la _mediadora_. _Por años_.

.

.

* * *

Hola. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)

El Equipo Gai es mi favorito, no pude evitar hacer un fic centrándome en ellos. Más precisamente, es Neji y Lee; me encanta la amistad que tienen.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Este fic no pasará de diez capítulos, creo...

¡Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	2. A los trece

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece_

* * *

 _._

 _II. A los trece._

 _._

* * *

En un año _no_ debía haber tantos cambios. Eso creyó Tenten erróneamente con solo ver a sus compañeros por primera vez.

De hecho, ese mismo día en el que supo quiénes conformaban su equipo, no paró de pensar en lo que serían sus siguientes años junto a ellos. Recordaba que, en cuanto llegó a casa, empezaba a creer que su equipo sería de los menos destacados cuando se presenten en los exámenes chūnin, exceptuando a su compañero Hyuga, quien ya empezaba a dar señales de ser un ninja prometedor. Con eso, ella no quiso pensar que su maestro no era lo suficientemente bueno, ni tampoco trató de desmeritar sus propias capacidades. Si algo recordaba de todo lo que le dijo su madre fue que nada era imposible de aprender.

Pero eso último no era lo importante, sino lo equivocada que estuvo. Podía decir que se comportó como una _idiota pesimista_ , uniéndose al idiota alucinado y al idiota más idiota.

Tenten se apoyó en uno de los árboles del campo de entrenamiento, mirando concentrada el entrenamiento de sus dos compañeros; sí, los mismos que antes discutían sin tregua. Parecían llevarse mejor ahora, si alguien se lo preguntaba. Y ese par se parecía mucho en algo, algo que ella no diría en voz alta porque Neji sería el primero en ofenderse y Lee no dejaría de insistirle a su rival que era cierto, lo cual llevaría a una pelea, y eso sería malo si valoraba su paz.

En fin, compartían ese rasgo. Y no, no lo de idiotas, sino que ambos eran muy persistentes. Ella también se incluía en ese adjetivo, siendo sincera. Podrá Lee parecer el más persistente siguiéndole las frases a su maestro o retándose a sí mismo, pero el Hyuga hacía lo mismo en su propio entrenamiento, y Tenten también con su manejo en armas. Claro, menos ridículos que los verdes.

De esa persistencia, de las ganas de superarse, se dio cuenta cuando se enfrentaron a su maestro por primera vez y tuvieron que unirse, estando muy cansados, para darle un débil golpe en la cara. Aprobaron, Gai los abrazó alabando sus deseos de ser más fuertes y nunca rendirse.

La muchacha cerró los ojos al presenciar cómo su compañero de cejas pobladas fue aventado al árbol de su costado, mientras que el otro seguía en su posición de combate. Le sonrió, gesto que pasó desapercibido, pues Lee se levantó de golpe y volvió a lanzarse contra él. Llevaban así toda una hora, tiempo que aprovechó para seguir puliendo su puntería perfecta.

Quizás Lee sí les ganaba un poquito en persistencia y mejoró considerablemente. De igual forma, que Neji lo derribara no sucedía tan seguido. Ahora que Tenten recordaba, ella era quien más veces terminaba cargada por el Hyuga y arrojada, no a un árbol, pero arrojada a final de cuentas. _"Ya qué, lo mío es ataque a larga distancia…"_ se justificó, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

—¡Mis jóvenes pupilos! —la muchacha se acercó a sus compañeros, quienes detuvieron su entrenamiento al ver cómo su mentor llegaba, con tres hojas en su mano. Gai sonrió grandemente extendiendo los papeles hacia sus alumnos—. ¡Ya están listos para demostrar de qué están hechos! ¡Harán rugir su llama de la juventud!

 _Inscripciones: Examen chūnin._

Neji se mostró indiferente, con los brazos cruzados, pero pensando que ya era hora. Tenten sonrió confiada. Lee solo gritó emocionado, siendo acompañado por su maestro.

Y no era para menos, no por nada su equipo era considerado uno de los mejores, pese a ser novatos.

" _Vamos a ser chūnin"_ se dijo la única fémina del equipo, confiando en sus compañeros y ella misma.

 **00000000**

No, definitivamente, no se esperó eso.

No se había imaginado que en las preliminares, ella, _precisamente ella_ , después de haber entrenado tanto, no pudo hacerle frente a la kunoichi de la Arena y se haya sentido tan humillada. Su maestro y Neji fueron los únicos que fueron a verla horas después, y luego se enteró qué le pasó a Lee.

Tampoco pensó que alguien como Lee, rápido y fuerte como es, terminara con los huesos rotos y desgarros musculares por el otro… ninja de la Arena.

Y, cuando pudo lograr comprender por qué Rock Lee y ella fueron aplastados, no se esperó con que su otro compañero sea derrotado en las finales. Eso sí le había parecido increíble. Neji, con todo el esfuerzo empleado e impresionantes habilidades, terminó vencido por Uzumaki Naruto.

Bueno, le pareció increíble en su momento. Porque después entendió que el rubio se merecía la victoria, no sabía si más que el Hyuga, pero ganó limpiamente.

Estaba yendo a ver a Neji, minutos después de ver cómo se lo llevaban en una camilla y que el líder de su clan también se retiraba de su posición. No esperó encontrarse con su otro amigo, siendo acompañado por su mentor, todavía sosteniéndose con las muletas. Él lucía tan o más impresionado que ella, mientras que Gai miraba la arena.

—Naruto lo venció… —comentó Lee, con una sonrisa a medias. Tenten sabía cuán deprimido estaba él desde su combate con Gaara, y se enteró que se empeoró al entrenar como antes, pese a su situación—. Cómo estará Neji.

—Estaba por ir a verlo, ¿vienes también?

—Después. No quisiera que mi eterno rival sepa que estuve viéndolo, quizás esté enfadado o algo así.

La castaña asintió. Esperaba que Neji no esté anímicamente igual.

 **00000000**

Tampoco esperaba eso. No dejaba de sorprenderse.

No creyó que algún día vería a Neji sin su banda ninja, sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo a través de la ventana. Sea lo que sea, Tenten sonrió también, aliviada.

Y el alivio aumentó cuando Gai-sensei les contó que Tsunade aceptó operar a Lee. El chico, aun cuando se mostró renuente en un comienzo por el riesgo de la cirugía, terminó aceptando esa nueva oportunidad gracias al apoyo incondicional de su maestro.

—Me dijo Gai-sensei que salió bien la operación —comentó Tenten a Neji, viendo de reojo a Lee, dormido, en la cama del hospital.

—Eso se sabrá cuando vuelva a ser el de antes.

La castaña asintió, y el chico se dirigió a la puerta. Al menos no tardó mucho en convencerlo para visitar a su compañero, pero este le dijo que se iría rápido.

—Oye, Neji… —el Hyuga se detuvo, girándose, al escuchar la voz somnolienta de Lee desde la cama. Incluso Tenten se acercó también—. Ni creas que estaré mucho tiempo aquí, verás que estaré muy pronto entrenando tan duro como antes… ¡No! ¡Más que antes! —la única chica se asustó cuando el de grandes cejas extendió sus manos—. ¡Y podré darte mejor pelea, mi eterno rival! Eso sí, ya a la próxima seremos chūnin. Nada nos va a detener, nos haremos más fuertes y…

—Cállate, Lee —Tenten suspiró, a punto de intervenir y que no discutan en el hospital, y miró al pelilargo. Sin embargo, éste miraba con una sonrisa a Rock Lee—. Te estaré esperando, entonces.

—¡No será mucho tiempo! Gai-sensei dijo que la operación fue un éxito.

—Lo sabré la próxima vez.

Los dos chicos no dijeron más cuando oyeron una risa corta. Lee miró confundido a Tenten, y Neji disimuló su sorpresa.

—Ignórenme… solo pensaba que nada terminó tan malo, ¿no?

No se lo esperaba, pero cómo le alegraba eso: Lee se recuperó y no hablaba con desánimo, y Neji también había cambiado un poco. Sus dos compañeros no discutieron por tonterías, la castaña se dijo que quizá maduraron _un poquito_ y no tuvo que ser la mediadora esa vez.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer.

Sí, tardé horrores en actualizar este fic, incluso pensé eliminarlo un momento que no se me ocurría algo (?) aparte de considerar que ya nadie se acordaría de esto. En fin, lo tengo planificado, pero me falta el tiempo D: aun cuando serán pocos capítulos, eso sí. Cinco más y ya :)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado (si es que hay alguien por ahí). Vi unos cuantos capítulos de cómo terminaron después de los exámenes ellos, con un Neji más cambiado cuando supo la verdad de su padre, Lee herido y con miedo pero después convencido por Gai a ser operado... Y confieso que me encantó cuando estuvieron juntos antes de que Neji forme parte del equipo de rescate a Sasuke, Lee con muletas siendo ayudado por él. Qué puedo decir, son mi dupla de amigos favoritos

¡Saludos! ¡Hasta la siguiente!


End file.
